


Sir

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fingering, Het, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft enjoys being powerful in all things, including the bedroom. Mycroft submits you, the reader, to a night of pleasure providing that you are a good girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge issued was a reader fic containing the elements of a dominant Mycroft, including spanking, bondage, etc, possible voyeurism and…cake, for littlebabygirlholmes at Tumblr.

Two rings. The phone had rung for precisely two rings. A withheld number but you know exactly who it is. He is the only one who calls, the only man you want to call. 

Automatically you panic, rushing around your flat desperately trying to get ready. Two rings. Two rings meant he would be here within the hour. Two rings and no voicemail message meant that he was in a bad mood, or that he had a bad day or simply he wanted to play. Two rings meant that you were in trouble.

You quickly shower and dressed in something provocative knowing what he likes to see you in best, hoping it will earn you some brownie points. Some insanely expensive underwear he brought you back as a gift from one of his trips; that for the price and the little amount of fabric, you would have expected it to be of solid gold. 

Your hair is still slightly damp and clings to you, a few stray droplets breaking away to slide distractingly down your back, but there is nothing you can do about that now, there is no time. He would walk in the door at any minute.

Listening intently for any sound of his arrival, satisfied you are ready, you now kneel on a bright patterned rug; it is just a few feet from the front door, your knees slightly apart and hands resting on your thighs. He expects you to be in this position when he enters. 

No sooner than you settle yourself into position you realise you almost forgot something. Quickly you rise, dashing to the bedroom and snatching up a black leather collar, you hastily fasten it around your neck. Sir expects his pets to be collard. 

A bright clear sparking crystal breaks up the expanse of polished leather dangling from a small loop at the front. You have no idea if it is a real diamond or not but knowing Mycroft Holmes the toy around your neck probably costs more than your entire wardrobe.

Back at your spot to wait, slightly impatiently. Butterflies squirm in your stomach. It had been a whole week since you last saw him, he had taken you for dinner, then the theatre, he enjoyed himself thoroughly by fucking you in the back of the car on the way home but then to your disappointment; he had to leave. He was expected out of the country for several days. Mycroft’s position was important, you knew, but he never went into details and insisted it was better you didn’t know exactly what he did for her Majesty’s Government. Whatever he did, his job was frustrating, it took him away from you far more often than both of you would like.

You would have though he wouldn’t enjoy these games, but evidently not. He issued orders all day, staff reported to him, his authority was absolute. You would have assumed he would like to be able to relax, to give up that control in other areas of his life, that he got enough of being ‘Sir’ at work but no. The first time he had spanked you on the arse and called you a bad girl he had even surprised himself. Once you reassured him you really did enjoy it, things had escalated quickly from there.

Hearing a small scratch you know it’s him. Daddy’s home! You practically bounce on your heels in excitement. 

His key turns slowly in the door and it opens, you settle yourself firmly on the rug, back straight, leaning on your heels, facing the door and all ready for him. Your collar is on and hands rest on your spread thighs.   
You catch a quick glimpse of him as he walk in, fully suited and looking as if he has just showered and ready to start a new day, not ending one. Trademark umbrella slung over one arm and a newspaper tucked under it as he wrestles his keys form the front of the door, locks and closes it. You lower your eyes to the floor quickly, lest he seem you staring at him.

Mycroft halts, just inside the doorway apprising you. He is deadly silent, you would have no idea he was there and you can’t even hear him breathing. After a few moments, however, you hear the faint clicks of his heels on the polished wooden floor, knowing he is drawing ever closer as the sound muffles when he hits the edge of the rug. The tips of his shiny black shoes and bottom of his dark pinstriped trousers come into view as you focus on a spot on the floor and try to ignore the increasing arousal of your own body.

A warm hand runs through your damp hair, caresses your cheek then fingers the collar around your neck. ‘Good girl,’ he says. His voice is low and seductive in your ear, ‘look up.’

You let your gaze wander from the floor over his expertly tailored trouser legs, the faint bulge in the front of said trousers, the wide belt, and his narrow waist. Mycroft’s expensively cut jacket only emphasises the swell of chest and broad shoulders. You finally settle on Mycroft’s piercing blue eyes. He has such pretty eyes and they are currently looking you over in a mixture of lust and mischievousness.

He hunches down on the balls of his feet, his face now level with yours, his large, strong male hand cups your cheek, ‘Give me a kiss,’ he demands and you are only too happy to comply. Mindful to keep kneeling, you lean forwards, eyes closed and lips parted. His thumb caresses your cheek as your lips meet and he gives you a painfully heated kiss. A tongue slides gently over your bottom lip until before continuing into your mouth. He caresses the roof with his tongue, the sides, battling your own tongue for dominance and winning, eventually his kiss is so forceful you almost gag and he pulls away. 

Pulling back, you almost over balance forwards into him, desperate to keep contact. Sir only smiles, a little evilly. ‘You have been naughty.’ His voice is barely a whisper but you catch every word, it holds a hint of menace and anger.

It feels like a lead weight falls in your stomach. You rack your brain. You haven’t been naughty, you really haven’t. You can think of nothing that may disappoint him.

Mycroft stands smoothly. Reaching into his trouser pocket, he pulls out a long silver chain. You wonder idly if he has been carrying it about all day. You picture him sitting in a meeting with the Prime Minister and idly fingering your lead; you barely stifle a giggle. You doubt Sir would appreciate your laughter at his moment. 

He fastens the cold chain to the front of your collar, holding the end loosely in his hands.

‘Now my pet what to do with you, hmmmm? Bad girls need to be punished.’

You lick your lips; oh this is going to be good. You squirm slightly in your sitting position, drawing your legs closer together to attempt to rub your thighs and get a little friction.

Mycroft is not fooled; he has saw what you did. He clears his throat sharply and as your eyes meet his he raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow. ‘I don’t think so, pet. That is why you are in trouble.’

You try to feign innocence, ‘Sir?’

‘Don’t think I don’t know what you were doing earlier.’ He leans down to press his lips to your ear, hot breath across your damp skin causing you to shiver. ‘You were touching yourself without my permission.’

Shit. He knows. You bite your lip.

Mycroft pulls back, eyes searching your face, satisfied, you know the guilt is probably evident on your face to him. He must have been watching you earlier. Frustrated and turned on you had taken out a vibrator and pleasured yourself and now you know he was watching.

You has searched high and low for the cameras Mycroft had placed but as of yet you hadn’t discovered them. When you first found out you had nearly threw a fit at him, the invasion of privacy, he hadn’t even asked or discussed it with you. You were so angry with him you hadn’t talked to him for nearly two weeks, he tried to assure you it was only partly for fun but also partly for your own personal safety, that only he could access it, it was essential for his job fi the pair of you were going to have a relationship, nothing was recorded and they were nowhere intimate-like the bathroom. Still you hadn’t been amused. 

It did however, come in handy one weekend when your home was burgled. Mycroft had the police there within minutes and the person was caught red handed. Luckily, you had not been home that night, so he was forgiven and you grew accustomed to the thought of him spying on you. You also discovered other…interesting uses for it.

Occasionally, Mycroft would call, he would say he was watching you and issue orders as to what he would like you to do or tell you in no uncertain circumstances how he was going to make you come in all manner of highly inventive ways. 

You would put on a little show for him, teasing yourself, bringing yourself to orgasm while he watched. You always knew he was enjoying himself from the heavy breathing down the phone and the excusal that he had to clean himself up before his next meeting. 

Once you tested him, you thought that he really couldn’t have possibly installed cameras, but he knew. When you said you were teasing your pussy with your fingers you actually went to the fridge for a drink. He told you in no uncertain circumstances that you were lying and he made you pay dearly for that later on that evening, your backside tingled with just the thought. 

You were brought sharply back to the present as Mycroft wandered over to the couch. You watch him eagerly as he slowly strips off his black pinstriped jacket. You make a small noise low in your throat which he must have heard it as he folds it neatly over the chair and turns, giving you a salacious grin. Deliberately slowly he rolls up one crisp white shirt sleeve to the elbow then the other. Closing your eyes you fight an urge to crawl to him and beg him to wrap you in his arms and snuggle into his chest. He hasn’t given you an order yet so you stay put, but you want to run your hands over those pale forearms and caress the freckled skin and fine blonde hairs.

Mycroft sits on the couch, knees slightly parted while you stay kneeling on the spot. He holds the long chain as it stretched between you. He smiles before giving it a gentle tug, the collar vibrates round your neck. It is your cue to move. You crawl on all fours across the floor towards him. You can see a small smirk play across his face, he is trying not to laugh as you purposely wiggle your backside exaggeratedly, giving him a good show.

Letting the chain fall to the floor, he pats his knee, voice commanding, ‘Lie across my lap and stick your behind in the air.’ 

Your stomach knots in delicious anticipation. Rising from the floor, you crawl up his body, using it as an excuse to brush your hands over his trouser legs, his thighs and stomach until you can’t hesitate or delay anymore and brace yourself across his lap, head resting on the cushion of the couch.

Cool fingers slowly tease you as Sir trails small intricate patterns across your skin, occasionally kneading the flesh of your backside a little harder.

The first smack comes quickly and unexpectedly, his open palm connecting with the flesh of your right cheek. You bite your lip, fighting back a moan. It doesn’t hurt-not yet anyway-but you can feel the lingering imprint of his hand.

He tries another spank, this time a little more forceful and it draws a sigh from you lips. A few quick slaps to alternating cheeks before one loud, painful whack across both. The last bows your spine and you cry out a soft ‘ah’.

Mycroft chuckles above you, ‘I think we have found the pressure to make you cry out my pet.’ He loves a reaction from you and you realised just how hard he is going to be spanking for the remainder of your ‘lesson’.

Despite the slight stinging on your arse the mixture of pain and his domineering is turning you on. Lying across his lap you can feel the stiff bugle in his trousers and every spank allows you to rub yourself against his clothed thigh.

‘Now,’ his voice purrs, deliciously evil, ‘let’s try an exercise shall we. Repeat after me-‘

 

‘I’ whack. His word is punctuated by a vicious whack to your bottom, you cry out, fists balling against the fabric of the couch. You can feel the blood rush to the surface of your skin heating the area and can only imagine how red your backside must look now.

‘You are not repeating,’ Mycroft’s voice is low and dangerous. ‘If you don’t start repeating I will count to a hundred instead and it may not be my hand I use.’

You don’t think you want a hundred, even if you do enjoy the pleasure/pain mixture of a spanking. With no choice you repeat after him, every word bitten out in a sharp hiss of breath as Mycroft punctuates every word with a blow to your super-heated and sensitive skin

I. Smack. Will. Whack. Not. Smack. Touch. Smack. Myself. Smack. Without. Whack. Permission.

You cry out the last word through gritted teeth, backside on fire and tears filling your eyes. Your lower body feels in agony but the delightful sensations in your pussy as you have bucked yourself almost to the point of orgasm against Sir’s leg.

He finally stops, satisfied with your response. His cool, elegant palms resting on your red, swollen backside. His touch cools the skin and is slightly soothing as he gently strokes. You whimper under him, face pressed against the cushion, the tension that was singing through your body with every blow now dissipated however another more pleasurable tension is coiling in the pit of your stomach with every caress.

Both of you are breathing heavily, glancing over your shoulder you can see a fine film of sweat on Mycroft’s brow, his pupils are dilated with lust and his chest is rising and falling rapidly from the exertion he has just carried out on your backside. His fingers trail lightly over the crack in your arse, sliding down to gently stroke your clit briefly, fingers frustratingly skimming away.

Moaning, you wriggle your hips under him, eager for more. You demand more of his touch, your body needs his fingers back rubbing you. He chuckled at your moan of discontentment, ‘Not yet my dear, you are not getting your pleasure yet, your punishment is not over.’

He slides your legs off gently off his lap and the couch; they sink loosely to the floor. You now find yourself kneeling between his open legs. Reaching down, Mycroft picks up the end of the lead he discarded on the floor and slowly wraps the chair several times around his fist, making it ever shorter.

He tugs the lead sharply and the collar around your neck, forcing you closer to him and to lean your arms on his legs or over balance and fall. The lead is wrapped so tightly around his hand there is no give, Mycroft has pulled you towards his body, the tip of your nose almost brushing his groin.

His hips flex ever so slightly under you, the dark heavy fabric stretched tight over his arousal and enticingly only millimetres away. You inhale deeply, the sweet fragrant smell of the perfumed soap he uses fills your nostrils and the underlying spicy scent that you recognise as the aftershave you bought him last Christmas.

You wonder if he would mind if you rubbed your cheek along his groin like a cat marking its territory. Probably not, you muse, given what his actions are indicating.

‘Now, teaching you a lesson has made me a tad…uncomfortable. Fix it.’ Mycroft tugs on the lead and the collar bites into your skin.

With shaky fingers you reach up and undo his belt before moving onto the top button of his trousers. Feeling playful you lean further forwards grabbing the zipper between your teeth. Rolling your eyes upwards to your master, making sure he is watching. Cool blue eyes stare back giving nothing away but he is breathing heavily through his nose. Not quite so unaffected then, sir?

He presses his lips tight together as you slowly draw the zipper downwards, exhaling through your nose sharply so that warm breath blows through his boxers. Mycroft gives a small shudder before raising an eyebrow. He is not impressed by your teasing; you may pay for that later.

You nuzzle his groin, rubbing your nose and cheek across the firm solidness of his erection. Finally sliding your hands into his boxers, your palm enclosed on a wonderful velvety soft erection and you free him from the confines of his clothing.

He was already solid and firm. Mycroft is a decent size, delicious, long, pink, perfect. A thick vein running along once side strains with the increased flow of blood. The head oozing slightly with a few drops of pre cum, invites you in. 

Glancing once more up at Sir’s face he is looking at you expectantly, you turn your gaze to the prize in front of you. Licking your lips slowly you tentatively reach out your tongue in a small cat-like movement along the tip. 

Mycroft lets out a small sigh from between his lips at the contact, the noise is music to your ears, to know how much you affect him, and his demeanour can completely crack at times under your assault. It spurs you into further action; you are determined to get more reaction from him. 

Sucking the head between your lips you lavish attention underneath, along the ridge, with your tongue. Hand sliding up along his trouser leg, you caress his exposed balls gently, delicately rolling them in your palm as your mouth works on his shaft. Taking as much of him into your mouth as you can manage before slowly drawing back and running your tongue along the underside as you go.

Mycroft’s hips begin to buck slightly, helping push his hard cock into your warm and welcoming mouth. You changed tactics, enjoying a little payback for Sir’s earlier teasing by withdrawing from the shaft, palming it your hand instead. You give him a gentle squeeze earning a more forceful buck of hips and a moan as you begin to pump your fist, mouth descending to lap at his sack. 

You suck one testicle gently into your mouth, rolling it around your tongue, savouring silky but looser texture of the flesh compared to the firmed of the erection before abandoning it for the next orb, paying just as much attention it as the previous. 

Soft grunts float from above you. Chancing a glance up the line of Mycroft’s body; you find his head thrown slightly back, eyes closed in rapturous supplication, one hand with a death grip on your lead, the other tangled in your hair, offering gentle encouragement. You think he looks exquisite.

Mycroft’s eyes snap open; his crystal blue eyes harden as he catches you looking at him. He has had enough of your teasing; this is not how you play the game.

He tugs sharply on the lead, forcing your head further up, your mouth trailing along the side of his firm cock until he forces it into your mouth once again.

Using the lead, he directs your movement, bobbing your head up and down his shaft at an increased pace. You can feel his fingers in your hair gripping more tightly, fisting almost painfully. You suck him down faster, caressing with your tongue, trying to devour every glorious inch.

With a wicked smile you begin to hum low in your throat, small noises of excitement. The vibration sending ripples of pleasure along Sir’s cock, causing his hips to jerk more erratically with every constriction around the shaft, every swipe of tongue, every suck of the sensitive head. 

You notice Mycroft’s breath is becoming ragged. His knuckles are signing with tension and are white with the effort of gripping the chain, his arm is no longer moving, forcing your head to move, he is allowing you to continue on your own. No doubt he has lost any sense of rhythm or coherent thought to continue controlling you. 

Fingers twist sharply in your hair forcing a small gasp from your lips as you roll your eyes up to him. His teeth are bared and he looks at you with a heated gaze, his voice was remarkably level, if a little strained, ‘You swallow it all’. 

You can only bob your head slightly in silent agreement. It excites you, gazing up at him, watching this uptight, impeccably dressed, proper man come apart under your lips. He couldn’t fight the spasm of his body, the sweat coating his forehead, the way his hair was coming loose form its slicked back style.

You wonder if he would notice if you slide a hand down into your own panties to get yourself off. Your own excitement is building and you can feel the wetness pool between your legs. It wouldn’t take much you think, a few flicks. He is distracted with your mouth, he probably wouldn’t even notice…

Too late. You knew it was coming; feeling a sudden sharp tense in his hips, the twitch of his balls and shaft a second before the warm, sticky cum floods your mouth. You still give a small yelp of surprise as the first squirt hits the back your throat, the speed of the release still a shock, even though you knew it was inevitable. 

Slowing your pace slightly as Mycroft’s hips stop their violent jerking, his knuckles relax and fingers slide gently from your hair. A rush of breath escapes from between his lips as you swallow every last drop, using your tongue to lick the remaining globs of wetness from his softening cock.

Once finished and clean, you tuck Sir neatly back into his suit trousers, making sure he is as tidy and presentable as when he arrived.

 

Mycroft leans forward, his eyes are dilated and a little unfocused in the aftermath of his pleasure. He gives you a small smile as he rubs the pad of his thumb across your lips before murmuring a soft, ‘Good girl’ and crashing his lips against yours. His tongue invades your mouth, demanding entrance he caresses every inch of the inside of your mouth, not doubt tasting his own seed.

His voice is still a little strained but is still commanding as he straightens in his seat. Rising gracefully to his feet you sink back on your heels awaiting your next instruction, practically panting for more.   
‘Bed time, I think my pet.’ He says before setting off towards your bedroom. He still holds the lead as you crawl on all fours just a little way behind him.

Your knees slide slightly on the polished wooden floor; it is difficult trying to keep up with his long legged stride, awkwardly jerking along on hands and knee. Eventually your knees are given a break from the solid surface as you come to the softy plush carpet of the bedroom.

‘Up on the bed pet, face down.’

You crawl on top of the covers, doing just as he asks and lying face down on the bed, head cradled in your folded arms. You watch him enthusiastically, as he removes his socks and shoes, unbuttons his waistcoat and folds it neatly on top of the dresser. Finally he unbuckles his belt and slides it through the loops. 

Mycroft flexes the rich black leather in his hands, caressing it through fingertips and snapping it across his palm with a loud thwack. You wriggle on the bed, you are still a little warm and stinging from your earlier spanking, surely he wasn’t contemplating using his belt as well?

He seems to consider for a long while before dismissing the idea, placing the belt with the rest of his discarded clothing. 

Gliding over to the bed in nothing but shirt, tie and trousers, he eases himself down at your side. He runs a hand from your shoulders, down your back and across your red backside in a soft stroking gesture. Your eyes slip closed in pleasure, enjoying his touch.

You can’t see him but you can feel his smug smile, ‘Enjoy that my pet?’

‘Yes Sir,’ You manage barely to mumble back as he continues stroking your skin in the most feather light touches. Mycroft has beautiful hands, you have always thought so, so pale and elegant with long dexterous fingers that can work your body almost as well as you can.

You moan in protest slightly as he stops his exploration and stands. He chuckles ‘Patience, my sweet.’

Hearing the faint slide of a drawer your eyes flutter open; he is rooting around the one that holds all the special toys. 

Sir carefully extracts a few items and your lick your lips in anticipation. Squeezing your thighs together you try to inconspicuously rub the front of your body against the bed as he lovingly strokes the items, caressing each one slowly through his fingers, teasing you so that all you can think about is him stroking you the same way.

‘Ah, ah, ah, none of that.’ Oops. Caught.

He has caught you trying to pleasure yourself. You stop moving, focusing on him intently and trying to supress the desire to beg him to fuck you into oblivion.

‘Now since you were a good girl I was going to reward you but if you stop doing as I say then you are getting another spanking, understood?’

You try to sound as innocent and sincere as possible. Not that another spanking wouldn’t be entertaining but your body is begging for something more, ‘Yes, sir.’

‘You are going to be good?’

Yes sir’

‘You want these toys?’

You whimper, ‘Yes please, Sir.’

Mycroft glides back to the bed, spreading his lovingly selected items on top. Kneeling on the bed at your side he leans over to brush his lips along yours reassuringly, nibbling slightly on your lower lip before tugging it between his teeth as he pulls away. 

Warm, strong hands caress the back of your thighs, inching slowly upwards to your waist then your shoulders. He massages them gently before taking one of your arms between the two of his and stretching it out above your head. Your right arm is quickly manacled to the headboard, followed by the second. Both arms now spread out in a Y shape above your head.

Straining your neck around you can see him slide down your body to do the same with your feet. Your heart begins beating just that little bit faster, your body unconsciously shifting, testing the restraints. You have done this before, completely submitted to him, but being tied and completely helpless still sends uneasy butterflies coursing through your stomach.

Sir’s warm body covers yours as he kisses your back and spine gently. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of your knickers and pulls them downwards, across your arse. Your legs are now shackled apart so he can’t get them fully off, he settles for leaving them bunched at your knees. No matter, you are still fully exposed to him.

Picking up a toy from the collection on the bed he caresses a clear glass anal plug through his fingers, watching you squirm all the more on the bed as he idly strokes the toy. 

Finally relenting, he squeezes a generous amount of lubricant over it and massages it across the toy in slow, sure strokes.

Mycroft slides it between your legs, gently circling the tight puckered skin of your arse, massaging gently with the rounded tip until you relax. Pushing forward, the plug sinks into your body. You tighten around it, the sensation of it pushing along your inner walls slightly uncomfortable, despite the lube coating it.

At last, after much wiggling, he has it all the way in, your body stretching to accommodate the foreign item. He gives a few final pats on the protruding base, jarring it within you and sending odd sensations along your inner body and up your spine.

You feel a shift in weight on the bed seconds before the sharp pain of Mycroft’s teeth sinking into the flesh of your arse. Crying out in surprise, you try to twist away but not before he has left a little imprint of his teeth on your pink-spanked backside.

Mycroft’s delicate fingers walk across your thighs trailing ever higher as his lips brush across your bare cheek. Two digits spread your folds apart and cool air blows across your clit, you shiver in response. 

You are turned on and incredibly wet, you admit you have been aroused pretty much since he said he was coming over, imagining all the wonderful things the two of you could be doing but so far you have been denied the ultimate pleasure. Sir hasn’t even allowed you to touch yourself and an uncomfortable weight has been centred around your groin for the last half hour.

You crack, eager for more, you whimper, begging him for the chance to come. You listen, silence for a few moments as he continues gently rubbing the tips of his fingers through your pussy. You think he is going to ignore you, perhaps make you beg some more. You are not entirely sure you can stand more teasing.

Sliding off the bed, Mycroft walks around until he is level with your head. He begins to remove his tie, only unloosening the knot enough to draw it up over his head. He then slips it over your head. 

Frowning slightly, confused as to why he would put his tie on you. Mycroft places the knot between your lips then tightens it back up. A makeshift gag. You let out a few moans to test and the sound is muffles by the expanse of blood red silk in your mouth. He smiles wickedly. ‘Perfect.’

Your eyes widen as he picks up another toy. He strokes a deep pink vibrator just in front of you, teasing mercilessly. 

Mycroft raises an eyebrow, ‘You want it?’

Your whimpers of need and encouragement come out muffled, so you resort to nodding your head vigorously. You are rewarded with a smile, Mycroft looking every inch pleased with himself.

Gliding out of sight, you can feel the warm line of his body against your legs. He grasps the anal plug he inserted earlier and gently twists. Bucking shamelessly on the bed as it caresses along the walls of your ass, it only makes you desperate for something else, for something to be in your pussy too.

You let out a small sigh of contentment as the shaft of the vibrator slides in. You wiggle your hips trying to impale yourself further on the wonderful item stretching and rubbing between your legs. Small moans escape from your lips as Mycroft experimentally slides it back and forth, your soaking wet body offering little resistance. 

He switches the vibrator on at the base and the secondary protruding stimulator sings against your clit. Every muscle in your body dances with pleasure. Oh yes, this is what you want. He would have been better, having his warm, solid body thrust into you would have been heaven but this will more than do for now.

The vibrator is doing its job well, it is pushing you further to orgasm with every passing second, ever flex of your hips brushes the shaft and plug together through the thin wall inside you, building delicious pressure in the pit of your stomach.

It doesn’t take long with your already aroused and teased state. A few minutes has you panting on the bed, thighs quivering in pleasure as the vibrations send you over the edge, Mycroft gently rotating the toys within you, you cry out a number of obscenities lost through the gag.

You didn’t know your body was so tense. With your passing orgasm your muscles fold in on themselves and you flop bonlessly into the mattress, your arms and legs still slightly uncomfortably spread.

Mycroft hasn’t removed the vibrator; it is still sending small aftershocks of pleasure through your body. Glancing over your shoulder, he has the most wicked smile on his face. You lick your lips, trying to quell the rising arousal as the toys continue their work, distracting you.

‘Oh no, we are not done, pet. You like to play with yourself when I am not here, so now let’s see how long you wish to continue that, hmmmm?’

You gulp; mentally kicking yourself for thinking his punishment was over. Oh dear, you wonder if you should ask to stop the game now.

Pressing the toy more forcefully into your body with one hand, with his other free hand Sir slips your knickers back up and positions them as normal.

Shit. He has effectively trapped the vibrator in you, squirming is of no use, you can’t push it out, your underwear is resolutely holding he object pleasure you.

With that Mycroft heads for the bed room door murmuring ‘I’ll be back in a bit,’ over his shoulder. You strain against the bonds, trying to call out but gagged it is of no use. Even if he did hear you then this was part of the punishment.

You aren’t quite sure how long he left you like that, it may have only been minutes but it felt like hours, days even. The toy worked your body into a frenzied state over and over, you couldn’t stop it. You lost count of the number of times you came, three? Four? Five?

Before long your body is covered in sweat, twitching and spasaming of its own accord, you have no control left over your body as the toy works you mercilessly, its soft plastic ribbing stroking over every tightly clenched inner muscle.

You are beginning to lose any kind of coherent thought; you notice that your lower body is actually becoming slightly numb from the intense pleasure, the vibration reverberating now through every bone. You never thought you would actually hear yourself say this but you didn’t actually want to come again, it was beginning to become just far too much and even slightly painful.

 

Mycroft returned to the bedroom, strolling in an incensing idly pace but you sag with relief. He has a glass in his hand, swirling the smooth amber liquid-his favourite whiskey-around whilst leaning against the door frame, one leg crossed over the other, thoroughly enjoying the show.

His voice is a practical purr as he enquires, ‘Had enough?’

You whimper, thoughts beginning to become incoherent from the actions lower in your body. You beg him to stop, pleading that he remove the offending item from your body. His tie is still stuffed in your mouth and your words muffled but no doubt he gets the gist of what your mean.

He stands in silence, just watching, drawing out your agony before deciding to come closer. He wiggles your underwear down, fingers stroking your behind, your thighs. 

He grips the base of the vibrator firmly, ‘You are sure?’ he asks innocently as if he had no idea this was torturing you.

You moan, nodding through the gag frantically as you can feel the clitoral stimulator pushing you towards another earth shattering orgasm. Mycroft tugs and the toy slides from you with ease and a small wet pop. You sigh in relief now that you are free from the buzzing, the gyrating, the lips of your pussy sore and swollen from the complete over stimulation.

Your body is allowed to relax for the first time in hours and you can’t help push your face into the bed, choking back a small sob. 

Mycroft unshackles your arms and legs. Picking up his glass he offers you a drink. Rolling you over onto your back, you can’t even manage that yourself, every limb feels like a lead weight and you are overcome with a sudden wash of aching tiredness. Loosening the tie enough, you flex your sore jaw now free of its gag, mouth dry from the hoarse moaning and cries of pleasure.

He cradles your head as he lifts the glass to your lip and your drink down the cooling liquid eagerly. Once you have taken a long swallow he kisses you, the taste of the scotch on his tongue mingling with your own.  
Setting his glass aside, Mycroft stands and begins removing the final remains of his clothing, folding each neatly with the rest of his clothing. Normally you are eager to help, getting to touch and stroke as you help him undress but you sink further back into the covers, still not feeling up to moving. 

Completely nude he is a wonderful sight; Mycroft shy about his lean, pale freckly body, did not undress fully for a long while at the beginning of your relationship. Now he is better-if not still totally comfortable-at being nude. 

His body slides along the front of yours, the small, fine blonde hairs on his chest and stomach ticking along the front of your body. Instinctively your hands slide along his biceps and shoulders as the muscle flexes under you. 

Your exploration of his body doesn’t last long as you find your hands quickly bound about your head again. He leaves your legs free this time, settling himself comfortably between your thighs.

Sir caresses his erection across your stomach and down between your legs, you wince as the head of him scrapes you’re over sensitised clit. You don’t know if you can do this again, you are feeling far too sore.  
He quickly gags you again with his tie, lingering on your mouth, kissing more tenderly, taking time until your muscles relax. A small trail of precum leaks from the tip of his cock and trails across your inner thigh. 

Reaching under you, Mycroft’s fingers stroke the plug that is still in your backside. He gives it a twist and the sensation of the movement causes you to wriggle under him moaning through the gag.

Positioning himself at your entrance he makes to push forward and you whimper in protest. A small smile creeps up his lips; he pretends to think about it. Still caressing the plug he offers you a choice.

‘Well then pet, which hole?’

You swallow; you don’t think you could stand to have him fuck your pussy, the vibrator leaving you hot and aching. He tugs the plug from your anus until it is part way removed. Your muscles tighten around it, body automatically fighting the release of the object. It earns him another whimper from you and he grins predatorily. 

‘How about this one?’ He punctuates that by dragging it fully from you, inner muscles closing back in on themselves.

Resigned, you can only nod your agreement. Slicking himself with more lubricant, he raises your hips further up on the bed, gaining him easier access to your backside. Pushing forwards without preamble he is buried within your in one long fluid motion. He is much bigger than the small toy that was inserted and lubricant or not, it borders on painful. 

Mycroft doesn’t go easy; he sets a brutal pace in and out your body. Your hips buck against him, trying to cushion the worse of the thrusts. Mycroft's breathing becomes erratic, his fingers digging into your thighs in effort to control himself but you think there may be bruising there tomorrow.

One hand reaches down to the bedspread as he picks up the discarded vibrator. The pink ridged shaft still glistens form he wetness from your body. He examines carefully it before sucking it into his mouth, tasting you on it. His eyes slip closed in pleasure and you can’t help a moan escaping your lips at the incredibly erotic sight.

Swirling his tongue around the lip his eyes meet yours, ‘You want this again my pet? Just nod.’

You shake your head you don’t think you could stand it. Sir raises an eyebrow, a particularly rough thrust rocks your entire body. Your mind contemplates the possibilities. It would certainly distract you form the sensations in your backside, the pleasure of another orgasm may help.

‘Come for me once more pet. Just the once and I will come with you. You can rest after this one, I promise.’ 

Mycroft’s voice is a seductive whisper, luring you in, making you want to please him, to say yes.

You nod your head slightly and he smiles in triumph. Switching the vibrator back on he slides it into you and your hips buck up from the bed alarmingly. Holding it in place he continues to move his hips, taking more liberties and being generally rougher in your backside, knowing that the tingling in your pussy is distracting you from any kind of pain.

It doesn’t take long, your body writhing and twisting under his. You have just about enough sense left to see Mycroft’s upper body give a small shudder and a breathy gasp escape his lips as he comes; warm, sticky fluid filling your bowel.

He holds the toy in place pushing your towards the edge until your scream again around the gag, waves of pulsing electricity spreading from your clit through your entire body, to the tips of your fingers and toes.  
He removes himself and the vibrator from your body and gently takes the gag from your mouth before uniting your hands. You roll your aching shoulders, glad they can ease into a more comfortable position.   
Mycroft strokes your hair and kisses your temples tenderly as your sated, exhausted, body rolls onto its side. You don’t even remember falling asleep, the next thing is blackness.

 

 

You open your eyes slowly. The light hurts so your squeeze them shut, snuggling further down in the duvet. Finally able to stand the shock, you open your eyes. 

You are lying on your bed, the smallest movement and you realise your entire body aches as if you have had a vigorous work out at the gym having not been there for a few weeks.

You manage, finally and with much effort, to roll onto your other side in an attempt to see the clock on the bedstead. You spot Mycroft coming from the bathroom. He has obviously washed and is fully dressed, back in his impeccably tailored suit. 

You wonder how he managed to clean his tie so quickly after it being stuffed in your mouth for most of the night. You giggle as you picture a row of similar ties lined up in Mycroft’s briefcase, just waiting for an occasion to be used.

He smiles seeing you are awake. He leans down to give you a warm, passionate kiss on the lips.

‘You are awake love, good. I did want to let you sleep but I wanted to say goodbye before I left. Unfortunately I need to go back to work.’

You pout at him and he laughs, a rich, deep sound before giving you another melting, toe curling kiss.

‘I know, I’m sorry, but I will see you later, I promise. I have run you a bath and I have cleaned everything else up. Don’t worry about the bed, I will do that later. You have my permission to relax and lounge for the rest of the day.’ He winks at you before straitening his jacket.

‘Hmmm,’ You murmur, contemplating rolling over and going back to sleep since he is heading out.

‘Oh and there is breakfast on the bedside table’

You glance over at the clock where a plate sits with a large slab of cake. You smile at him, ‘Cake isn’t breakfast!’

Mycroft grins boyishly, ‘It is for me.’

With a final kiss he heads for the door promising to take you somewhere nice when he gets home, for being such a good girl.

 

~End


End file.
